


le regard des autres

by RenaKarena



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaKarena/pseuds/RenaKarena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lorsque deux filles dansent et regardent le regard des autres sur elles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	le regard des autres

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit texte assez ambiguë pas vraiment lesbien mais plutôt dans un jeu d’ambivalence et pour la tolérance des mœurs.  
> C’est un écrit que j’ai retrouvé au fond de mon ordi et qui a plus de dix ans.

Peau contre peau

 

Souffle contre souffle

 

Courbes douces et formes rondes…

 

Mains qui s’enfoncent délicatement dans la chair  
Doigts sur une taille, sur des hanches, côtoyant les reins…

 

Touché qui remonte le long du corps, contourne les seins, précédant des frissons, bras qui s’enroulent autour des bras, mains sur les épaules… coup de hanche.

 

Fesses contre pubis

 

Des cheveux qui chatouillent. Un visage qui se tourne. Deux regards qui s’accrochent. Un sourire réfléchi. Pas de parole prononcée tout passe par les yeux, par le corps, par les sens…

 

_Oui ma chérie, oui nous sommes plus intéressantes que les écrans…oui ces hommes avec leurs regards et leurs sourires…  
Contemple ma belle, tu vois cette femme… tu vois son regard, observes le bien… ça te dirait de la dégoûter encore plus ?_

 

_Pfffffff…  
Tu me connais trop bien… aller on le fait ?!_

 

_Tu passes derrière ? si tu veux…_

 

Mains qui se cherchent, regards qui se trouvent, corps qui se touchent.

 

_Tes mains sur mes hanches, tu les guides, c’est à ton tour. J’adore ton sourire… tu en veux vraiment à cette femme, nous la répugnons… elle n’a encore rien vu…_

 

_Hi hi hi !_

 

_J’aime bien le regard des hommes sur nous, c’est grisant… c’est vrai alors que le premier fantasme des hommes est de voir des filles se papouiller…_

 

_Je crois que l’on pourrait presque qualifier notre danse de se faire l’amour debout, en public et en musique._

 

_Tes lèvres sur ma nuque. Des doigts sur ma peau… eh mais tu me déshabilles là ! et après c’est moi la coquine ?! Chipie !!_

 

_Hi hi hi !  
Tu n’as rien vu encore…_

 

_Et si d’un mouvement ample des hanches, je nous faisais tourner et je me replaçais derrière toi… avoue que tu aimes te faire dominer ma chérie… suis moi… sens mon déhanché… suis le…_

 

_Sens mon corps contre le tien… sens moi contre toi, sens moi avec toi… sens ce nous…_

 

_Regarde la belle, regarde la… oui dans les yeux fais comme moi… regarde et souris… vois ses traits se tirer, ses lèvres se crisper, ses yeux nous regarder comme si nous étions des aberrations… je suis sûr qu’elle regarde plus gentiment ses pires phobies…  
Oui, souris… regarde ses hommes, on dirait presque qu’ils lui en veulent… dis ma chérie regarde la et imagine qu’elle soit la dernière femme avec nous, imagine ce que lui ferait faire ses hommes… imagine comment elle serait… imagine son dégoût, son horreur, ses sentiments au-delà des mots…_

_Mmmh…_

 

_Regarde ma chérie et apprends… regarde comme la chair est faible… regarde comme voir deux filles, se toucher, être sensuelles, regarde comme ils sont excités… regarde même ceux qui nous connaissent… regarde le lui. Celui pour qui bat ton cœur… regarde comment il nous regarde… dis moi tu l’imagines tout de même pas entre nous ?… nan bien sûr te connaissant tu l’imagines devant toi, et toi en sandwich entre nous deux, hein avoue !_

 

Des yeux de chat qui se plissent en une moue faussement indignée. Un sourire réciproque…

 

_Regarde ce que nous faisons… regarde le regard des autres… tu comprends un peu mieux la vie ? moi je sais que ces danses m’auront été profitables… je ne regarderai plus les homos comme avant, maintenant je comprends une partie de leur problème._

_Mmh…_

 

_Moi je sais que je touche un corps qui n’est pas le mien. Je sais que ce corps est celui d’une demoiselle. Je découvre un corps de fille à travers mon corps de fille. Oui la belle nous sommes deux femmes et nous nous amusons à nous faire passer pour des lesbiennes… je suis sûre que tous ceux qui nous entourent le croient aussi…_

 

Mains qui s’accrochent, doigts qui s’enlacent…

 

_Mais dis moi la belle, la vie tu la sens, là maintenant, en nous, sens la miss, sens la vie… et vis la, non pas avec raison mais avec ton corps et avec tes envies ! et puis la miss si tu as à nouveau envie de te faire passer pour lesbienne fais appel à moi, s’il n’y a pas mes parents je suis partante…_

 

Sourires complices…

 

_Mes mains sur ta peau, ta peau contre la mienne… il fait chaud aujourd’hui… et nous sommes chaudes aujourd’hui… l’ombre des arbres ne nous suffit plus pour nous cacher… du soleil pas des autres ! la sueur sur nos peaux font coller nos vêtements… dis la miss tu te rends compte que ses mecs sont en train de mâter deux filles dont leur vêtements moulent leur corps ? dis la miss tu te rends compte que nous sommes plus captivantes que la raison pour laquelle ils sont venus ? nous sommes la musique, nous sommes un spectacle gratuit, sensuel et presque sexuel… nous sommes une vie qui vit…_

 

_Dis la belle, c’est bien de vivre, non ?_

 

_Tu crois que c’est bien ce que l’on fait ? c’est bien de faire croire que l’on est ensemble alors que le mec avec qui tu veux sortir se trouve actuellement derrière moi et a une vue privilégié sur mes courbes ? dis la miss et si on se foutait de la vie ? et si on en profitait à fond ? et si… et si on vivait sans ce poser de question ? si on vivait pour vivre ?_

 

_Et si on vivait en se foutant des autres, juste vivre parce qu’on a envie de vivre et vivre comme on a envie…_

 

_Dis et si on vivait ?..._

 

_Dis et si on osait… ? faut oser dans la vie nan ?_

 

_Miss regarde moi…_

 

_Regarde moi et ferme les yeux…_

 

_He !!! miss c’était a moi de t’embrasser pas a toi ! pfffff… tricheuse !!_

 

Lèvres contre lèvres, bouche à bouche… souffle contre souffle…

_Dis tes petits copains t’ont-ils déjà dit que tu embrassais bien ?  
aller a charge de revanche… je sais que tu aimes m’embrasser…_

_Mmh…_

 

_Miss, le sourire que tu as aux lèvres veut dire que tu as fixé cette femme en m’embrassant… alors elle a fait quoi comme tête ?_


End file.
